


Arthur's daily routine

by CandiceWright



Series: My little merthur stories [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Arthur’s daily routine was always the same. He woke up at 7:00, took a shower, got dressed in his work clothes (a tailored suit), drove to his company’s parking lot, walked down the street to get to his regular coffee shop, ordered a cup of coffee (which was less coffee and more whipped cream because he needed the energy but would rather have something sweet), sat on the table in the corner looking towards the wall farthest from him, went through his email from his phone, finished his drink, walked back to the office, worked all day (he was lucky if he even got to have lunch), drove back home, ordered takeaway, got out of his work clothes, had dinner and went to bed.That's how Arthur’s days had been for the last five years and he had no intention of them being anything else.





	Arthur's daily routine

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished another fic. Yay! This one is a bit longer than my last ones so I hope you like it.

Arthur’s daily routine was always the same. He woke up at 7:00, took a shower, got dressed in his work clothes (a tailored suit), drove to his company’s parking lot, walked down the street to get to his regular coffee shop, ordered a cup of coffee (which was less coffee and more whipped cream because he needed the energy but would rather have something sweet), sat on the table in the corner looking towards the wall farthest from him, went through his email from his phone, finished his drink, walked back to the office, worked all day (he was lucky if he even got to have lunch), drove back home, ordered takeaway, got out of his work clothes, had dinner and went to bed.

This is how Arthur’s days had been for the last five years and he had no intention of them being anything else.

That’s why, he told himself, that particular incident bothered him so much.

He was, as usual, sitting in his table in the coffee shop. As he was reaching for his phone, he made the mistake of looking out the window. Across from the street, in another shop smaller than the one he was currently in, there was a man who caught his eye. There was nothing special about this man, or the way he was sitting, or the clothes he wore. And, despite that, Arthur found himself unable to tear his gaze away from him. There was something, like an invisible string that pulled him towards this guy but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. The boy seemed normal enough. He had black hair and looked roughly about Arthur’s age. But something about him bothered the blonde. But what?

His speculations were cut short when he noticed the time.

For the first time in five years, Arthur was late to work.

Everyone in the office looked at Arthur in complete and utter confusion. Everyone except Morgana, the harpy, who just raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face. He spent the whole day pretending not to hear people gossiping around him and avoiding his sister as much as he could. 

When he got home, he tried not to overthink as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

***

_“Were you worried about me?”_

_“No. I was making sure we weren’t being followed.”_

_“You came back to look for me.”_

_“All right. It’s true. I came back ‘cause you’re the only friend I have and I couldn’t bear to lose you.”_

***

The next morning started off like usual. Except, this time, when Arthur got to his table in the coffee shop, he didn't sit in his usual spot. Instead he took the one facing the window. The boy was sitting in the same place as yesterday. In fact, everything about him seemed to be the same as the day before: his clothes, his posture, the feeling that Arthur had when he looked at him. But the blonde noticed something more that day. The seat in front of him was empty, but on the table there was another cup. Was he waiting for someone? Did he just have two coffees instead of one? Did someone leave it there and the waiters forgot to pick it up? 

The cup only helped to increase Arthur's curiosity.

And, once again, he was late to work.

But this time, he couldn't avoid Morgana.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Hello, Morgana. How are you today? Me? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Oh, shut up and answer me Arthur."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. So if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Oh, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you've been late to work for two days."

"Why? Am I not allowed to be late once in a while?"

"Of course you are. But it's the first time in five years I've seen you be late and it just happens to be two days in a row? I'm not buying it. So, what is this about?"

"It's nothing. My alarm didn't go off. That's it."

"Okay. Don't tell me. You know I'll figure it out eventually."

The problem was, she probably would.

***

_"So, where are my flowers?"_

_"Your flowers?"_

_"I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms."_

***

Arthur was looking out the window of the coffee shop when the sound of heels snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Morgana. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I asked Gwen if you had brought your car in time to the office yesterday and she told me that you did. So, I figured that whatever held you up must have happened at breakfast and here I am. Wait, why are you sitting there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never sit there. So you either decided to mix things up or there's something interesting in that street." She looked and Arthur prayed that she wouldn't realize what she was staring at. But there was no luck. "Oh, is it that cute guy in the coffee shop?" Dammit.

"Yeah, he's there every morning. And he always has two cups, but no one's with him. He's always alone."

"Maybe the person he's waiting for isn't there yet."

"Perhaps. But why order the drink so soon then?"

"I don't know. It is weird."

"Yeah."

"But not weird enough to explain why you've been late. There must be something more."

"There is. There's something about him… I can't put my finger on it. It's like I've seen him before, but I haven't. I don't really get it."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"And tell him what? "Hey, I've looking at you from across the street for a few days and I can't get you out of my head. Would you like to go out with me?" He'd probably call the police!"

"It's not that bad." He glared at her. "But what about "Do I know you? You seem familiar." That way you'll know if you've met him before and if not you can probably start a conversation."

"Look Morgana, I appreciate your help. But I don't want to get arrested so I'll pass. Come on, let's go to work."

Once in the office, Arthur was too tired to do any actual work. So he decided to take a ten minute nap before lunch. He didn't have anything of actual importance to do after all. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what happened at breakfast.

***

_"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."_

_"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself."_

_"I'm glad you're here, Mer-"_

***

A banging on his door woke him up.

"Arthur, it's lunchtime." His assistant said. Even if he didn't usually have lunch, Gwen still informed him that it was time, simply because she was worried about him.

"Thanks, Gwen."

That was a strange dream, Arthur thought. Suddenly, a feeling washed over him. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out.

"I'm going out for lunch, Gwen."

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course." Gwen nodded and went back to work. "Oh, and Guinevere?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell my sister."

He made his way down the street as fast as he could. He crossed the road and kept walking u till he reached his destination. Once he had walked inside, he approached the counter.

"Sorry mate, we're closing."

"That's okay. I'm not going to order anything. I just have a question. You know the man that comes here every morning? The one with the black hair and the big ears?"

"Yeah, dude's weird. He always asks for two drinks but only has one. A real waste if you ask me."

"What does he order?"

"A black coffee and an espresso with extra whipped cream. Why?"

"Nothing. I just needed to check something. Thanks!"

"No problem, man."

***

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk."_

_"Not today."_

_"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."_

_"Oh, I know who you are."_

_"Good."_

_"You're a prat. An a royal one."_

_"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"_

_"No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant don't get a bootlicker."_

_"If this is you trying to leave your job-"_

_"No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die."_

***

That morning didn't start off as usual. Arthur didn't put on his suit. Instead, he wore a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. He took his phone, called Gwen and told her he wasn't feeling well and that he wouldn't be going to work that day. He walked to the street where his coffee shop was. But rather than going in, he crossed the street and went to the smaller place. The man was sitting there like every morning. Arthur went up to his table and sat down in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late." Arthur said. The man smirked.

"Took you long enough."

Arthur’s daily routine was always the same. He woke up at 7:00 trying not to make a lost of noise as to not wake Merlin up, took a shower, got dressed in his work clothes (a ridiculously expensive suit), drove to his company’s parking lot, walked down the street to get to his regular coffee shop, ordered a cup of coffee (which shouldn't even be called a coffee because of how sweet it was), sat on the table in the corner looking towards the window, went through his email from his phone, finished his drink, walked back to the office, worked all day, had lunch with Gwen and Morgana, drove back home, got out of his work clothes, had dinner with Merlin and went to bed with him.

He also went out with his friends in the weekends and took Merlin on dates.

That's what Arthur's days had been since he found Merlin again. And he couldn't wait to see what new things the future might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, every comment is appreciated!
> 
> Also, check out [my tumblr](https://candicewright.tumblr.com)


End file.
